


По ту сторону великой реки

by fandom_DC_2019, Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Power of Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Egypt, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not copy to another site, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-09 10:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Билли не впервой попадать в прошлое, но конкретно этого прошлого он предпочёл бы не видеть. Даже если на самом деле ему очень невредно его посмотреть.





	По ту сторону великой реки

**Author's Note:**

> Преимущественно здесь каноны до-ребута, хотя как бы это пост-ребут, просто не тот, который в комиксах. Т.е. вселенная изменилась после Флэшпойнта, и существует выводок приёмных братьев и сестёр Билли Бэтсона, но сам Билли - капитан Марвел, а не Шазам, Шазам - это волшебник и он очень древний семит (скорее всего, древнее даже Авраама), а не австралиец, Мэри Марвел - родная сестра-близнец Билли и т.д. Т.к. каноны меняли и в до-ребуте, взята та версия, где Чёрный Адам - всё же египтянин, но при этом оставлена версия с Ширутой, а не Блэйз в качестве его (будущей относительно таймлайна фика) жены. Кандак - выдуманная ДиСи страна по соседству с Египтом, а вот Керма и Куш, к которым она тут привязана, реально существовали. Но с датами, географией и бытом тут много игры, так что не ищите в этом фике серьёзного исторического соответствия. И вообще это магия.  
(а по поводу элементов слэша - подразумевается, что у Билли и Адама отношение друг к другу очень неоднозначное. Хотят тут у Билли и к Адрианне отношение не менее неоднозначное)

— Тебе всё-таки нужно было сразу идти искать волшебника, — с горечью говорит Адам. — Не слушать меня, а если надо — как-то от меня избавиться, но не ждать. Может быть, тогда бы ещё что-то можно было изменить. 

И Билли, наверное, согласен, даже если Соломон возражает, что ничего бы так не изменилось, разве что он просто не увидел бы окончание истории, а увидеть его было необходимо. Ведь любое знание — сила.

Но голос Соломона слабел все последние дни и уже почти стал едва различимым шёпотом.

И это неудивительно — в конце концов, до рождения Соломона сейчас ещё много веков.

***

Путешествия во времени случались с Билли и раньше. И даже почти в это время его тоже заносило, только это было до изменения Мультиверса, и тогда всё выглядело немного по-другому. В предыдущей версии вселенной он сюда не попадал, иначе бы его запомнили.

Запомнил бы человек, которого Билли увидел практически первым, как здесь появился. То есть он, конечно, успел различить фигуры прячущихся от него людей, но их быстро скрыло взметнувшейся пылью, и над ним навис слишком хорошо знакомый силуэт. Билли узнал его сразу, несмотря на то, что яркое солнце мешало рассмотреть детали.

— Ты обычный посланник Сехмет или слуга Интепа? — грозно спросил голос. Но не так грозно, как привык Билли. — И если последнее — с твоим господином у меня свой разговор.

— Адам, — сказал Билли, заслоняясь ладонью от солнца и поднимаясь на ноги, а затем в воздух. Имена и понятия были ему незнакомы, но Соломон сухо рассмеялся в его голове и объяснил, за кого его приняли. — Я не демон.

Было отшатнувшийся Чёрный Адам — ох, нет, ещё не Чёрный Адам, так его волшебник назовёт позже… Тет-Адам изумлённо замер, видно, только сам разглядев Билли как следует. Занесённый кулак разжался, рука опустилась.

— Ты тоже из воинов волшебника, — выдохнул он, не сводя глаз с изображения молнии на груди Билли. Такое же изображение было и на его одежде. — Так?

— Да, — признал Билли, радуясь тому, что благодаря магии слова незнакомого языка легко слетают с его губ. — Меня зовут... Марвел, — он опустил звание, решив потом разобраться, какое в этом наречии соответствует ему лучше. — А ты — Адам. Воин волшебника из… — он почти сказал «Египта» — …Та-Кемет.

— Марвел, — повторил Адам, пробуя слово на вкус. — Похоже на прежнее имя волшебника… но, конечно, я проверю, говоришь ли ты правду, — спохватился он, но Билли знал, что Адам ему уже поверил. Все наделённые даром молнии безошибочно чувствовали родство друг с другом. — Моё имя ты мог много от кого слышать.

— Мне назвал его волшебник, — сказал Билли, не уточняя, что случится это через тысячелетия. Он лихорадочно думал, как на этот раз вернуться в своё время, но на ум так сразу ничего не приходило. А ещё противно сосало под ложечкой: он видел уже, конечно, Адама до его падения, но всё ещё странно и неприятно было находиться с этим призраком человека, которого он знал.

И, добавляя нереальности происходящего, Адам улыбнулся широко и открыто, кивая в знак согласия:

— Не удивлюсь, если так и есть. Волшебник очень любит бросаться именем, которое сам мне дал, хотя правители города Джанет уже ворчали на нас обоих, что я не имею право на имя их праотца. Но можешь называть меня Тет. Мне так всё равно привычней.

— Тет, — Билли кивнул, хотя в его голове этот человек всегда был Адамом. — Где я могу найти волшебника? — В конце концов, если кто и мог помочь вернуться, то это был Шазам.

Но Адам нахмурился, и Билли сразу понял, что ситуация так просто не разрешится.

— Хотелось бы мне самому знать, — он мотнул головой, и тугие косички волос хлестнули его по лицу. — Но я подозреваю, что Интеп сможет ответить на этот вопрос. Так что даже если тебя послал он… я всё равно к нему собирался. Полетели отсюда, Марвел. Не будем пугать людей, а тебя всё равно нужно проверить. Следуй за мной, если не боишься.

Билли вздохнул. Он не боялся. Просто ужасно не хотел видеть жизнь Адама, которая всё равно рассыплется в прах, превратив его в того, в кого превратила.

И всё-таки последовал за ним.

***

Он рассматривал Адама, пока они летели, не желая продолжать разговор. К счастью, этого и не потребовалось, потому что Адам сам говорил, ведя себя гораздо оживлённее, чем привык Билли:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я оскорбляю тебя недоверием… но времена сейчас странные, Марвел. В Та-Кемет неспокойно. Поэтому мы летим в Кандак, знаешь такую страну?

Билли вздрогнул. И до того, как подумал, стоит ли признаваться в своё осведомлённости или лучше прикинуться полным невеждой, ответил:

— Да, знаю.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо кивнул Адам. — А то после того, как пала Керма, многие считают, что все её земли принадлежат Та-Кемет, но это не так. Кандак держит оборону, и там живут храбрые люди, но главное сейчас — та, кто ими правит. Она воистину кандакия, но ещё она обладает даром узнавать истинные лица и потому сможет подтвердить, кто ты. — Он подумал и добавил: — Если боишься — самое время сбежать.

— Мне некуда бежать, — Билли окинул взглядом пейзаж под ними. Вдоль мутно-синей ленты реки (Нила, конечно же, Нила, только он ещё так не назывался, Соломон подсказывал, что он просто «река» или «великая река») ютились людские поселения, выглядевшие хрупкими и недолговечными по сравнению с напирающей на них пустыней. Адам упомянул город; но Билли не знал, смог бы сам понять, что он тут видит как города. Ему все поселения казались ужасающе крошечными. — Я далеко от дома, — после паузы сказал он. — Может быть, волшебник сможет помочь мне вернуться.

— Вполне вероятно, — с энтузиазмом поддержал Адам. Вёл он себя так, словно Билли уже прошёл все проверки, и у того заныло под ложечкой: он сейчас словно узнал в Адаме себя, когда они только встретились, и Билли был уверен, что человек с родственным даром станет ему другом. Не получилось. — Он знает едва ли не больше, чем боги, а раз он дал тебе небесный огонь, то, конечно же, захочет помочь. Откуда ты?

Билли даже не знал, что сейчас на месте той страны, где он однажды родится. Если родится. Путешествия во времени вечно этим опасны — только что-то не то сделаешь, как тебя или твоего будущего уже нет.

— Ты точно о моей родине не слышал, — ответил он. Адам фыркнул через нос, явно покоробленный этим отсутствием ответа. Билли миролюбиво добавил: — Но когда-нибудь ты её увидишь, если захочешь. Просто я не знаю, стоит ли рассказывать о чём-то до того, как поговорю с волшебником. Возможно, он мне посоветует, что говорить, а что нет.

И на самом деле он вдруг понял, что и Шазаму всё не сможет рассказать. Но ему — больше, чем кому-то ещё. Билли помнил вспышку магии, которая перенесла его во времени, и был готов поклясться, что это магия Скалы Вечности, а значит, она же может его и вернуть.

…Если повезёт, то на этот раз возвращение не будет подразумевать несколько тысячелетий в анабиозе…

— Разумные слова, наверное, — нехотя согласился Адам. — Но пока что — пока что нас ждёт другая встреча. Мы на месте, Марвел. Добро пожаловать в Кандак.

Билли посмотрел туда, куда он указывал; и точно, дворец стоял ровно на том же месте, где Адам построил свой после воцарения и переименования столицы Кандак в Шируту. Правда, это был совсем другой дворец, меньше и в другом стиле. И гораздо зеленей — вокруг него были разбиты сады. Пожалуй, этот дворец нравился Билли даже больше. Он был… уютней.

Интересно, что за встреча его там ждёт? Судя по тому, что сказал Адам, тут правит какая-то колдунья или провидица. Мадам Ксанаду? Ой, нет, она ещё только где-то через полтора тысячелетия родится, если он правильно помнит. Орлица? Нет, она в Египте, если вообще есть в этом варианте прошлого. Цирцея?.. Да нет, ей-то что здесь делать.

Соломон мудро предложил перестать гадать и просто увидеть самому. Билли кивнул.

— Я рад быть здесь, — вежливо произнёс он, хотя это было абсолютно не так.

***

Во дворце Адама знали. Перед ним склонялись слуги… или рабы? Билли не очень хорошо уже помнил древнюю историю по урокам в школе, а всех тонкостей не знал всё-таки даже Соломон. Он прокомментировал, что они одеты в небогатые схенти — да-да, вот в эти передники или набедренные повязки, — но в его время уже все ткани стали лучше, так что ему и одежды фараона могут показаться обносками.

В Египте точно тогда были рабы, личные и государственные, и Билли не забыл это просто потому, что из последних вышел Адам; но что там в Кандак творилось?.. Нет, этого уже было не упомнить. Её-то на уроках истории не проходили, это в последние годы мир снова о ней вспомнил, но и тогда о ней заговорили не в школе, а в кабинетах политиков и штаб-квартирах спецслужб.

(Ну и в штаб-квартирах супергероических сообществ, конечно).

По крайней мере, эти слуги или рабы склонялись перед Адамом, но не падали ниц, так что, надо полагать, он сам тут не правил. Ну, ничего, это ненадолго; Билли снова почувствовал прилив горечи, вспоминая, как любил Адам умывать кровью весь мир на своём пути к власти. Даже если власть никогда и не была для него самоцелью.

— О нас сейчас доложат, — уверенно сказал Адам, пока что не стремившийся никого убивать и вообще шедший по камням пола, словно простой смертный. Билли шёл так же, но он-то из себя бога никогда и не строил. — Хотя, вероятно, она и так знает. Жители этой страны были правы, давая ей название в честь своих правительниц. Кандакии и есть Кандак, хотя ты, Марвел, вероятно, слышал об этом. Да?

Во времени Билли у Кандак никогда не было единоличных правительниц, так что он ничего не сказал, вместо этого вспоминая Изиду. В смысле, Адрианну, конечно. После своего воскрешения она ещё ни разу не была в Кандак, кажется. Хотя вот в Египте мимоходом прошла, если судить по вспышке магии, очень помогшей уличным протестам. Билли себя чувствовал очень неловко по этому поводу: это ведь он дал Адрианне дар молнии, поэтому Шазам не мог его отобрать, но и не собирался дать Билли полномочия волшебника даже ненадолго, чтобы это сделал он. Так что он вроде бы ничего не мог изменить, но при этом всё равно вроде как отвечал за поступки Адрианны. Которые не одобрял. Наверное. В отличие от Чёрных Марвелов, Билли ненавидел лезть в политику.

— Мы у тронного зала, — нарушил его размышления Адам, так и не дождавшийся от него ответа. — Марвел, постарайся не быть таким угрюмым. Ты всё-таки идёшь приветствовать кандакию.

Он заметно горел нетерпением, и вряд ли это было из-за проверки. Видимо, он просто хотел эту кандакию увидеть, и Билли ещё раз попытался угадать, кто это.

Первая Изида-воительница уже ведь должна была умереть от старости к тому моменту, разве нет?..

Но в зале, в который они вошли, ни в ком не чувствовалось дара молнии. Хотя какой-то силой женщина на троне обладала — или это просто так казалось, потому что все вокруг ей кланялись. На ней были красивое голубое платье и много драгоценностей, а на лице — много косметики, этой древней, когда очень сильно подводили глаза сурьмой, или как оно там называлось. Но смотрелось величественно, и Билли совершенно искренне поклонился, надеясь, что это кажется достаточно вежливым.

— Подойдите, — раздался звонкий голос, и они послушались. — Тет-Адам, тебе здесь всегда рады. Что за гостя ты сегодня к нам привёл?

— Кандакия, — склонил голову Адам, но тут же снова посмотрел на женщину, занимающую трон. — Кандакия Ширута, я не могу сказать точно и именно поэтому пришёл просить твоей помощи.

На его лице почтение мешалось с восхищением, но Билли вздрогнул, как от холода, когда услышал имя. О Господи, первая жена Адама… Будущая жена, судя по всему. Присмотревшись, он даже узнал её — хотя видел только однажды, и то призраком.

Пугало то, что призрак казался не очень намного старше живой женщины, которую сейчас видел Билли. Значит, ей не так долго осталось?..

— Ты всегда приходишь с чем-то интересным, Тет-Адам, — улыбнувшись, кандакия облокотилась на ручку трона и подперла щёку ладонью. — Великий воин волшебника Шазама и сам способен на многое. Какая помощь ему могла понадобиться?

Теперь на лице Адама было неприкрытое обожание, и Билли стало неловко. Он слишком привык видеть это лицо только в двух состояниях — «холодная маска» и «искажено от ярости», и сейчас у него было ощущение, что он подглядывает за чем-то, ему не предназначенным.

— Волшебник путешествует сейчас, — серьёзно сказал Адам, хотя продолжал смотреть на Шируту всё так же. — В его отсутствие явился этот воин, и он говорит, что волшебник наделил его даром, как и меня, но мне он не знаком. Я чувствую дар, но не хочу обмануться. Кандакия, я заклинаю тебя проверить: правду ли он говорит и не причинил ли вред волшебнику сам?

Ширута тоже посерьёзнела, и Соломон в голове Билли сказал: «Она знает, что Шазам пропал, а не путешествует. Кем-Адам ей говорил».

Как ни странно, Билли полегчало от того, что не только он называл Адама «Чёрным Адамом», пусть и на другом языке.

— Я уважу твою просьбу, — произнесла кандакия. — Приблизься, новый воин, но знай: если ты задумал зло, тебе его от меня не утаить.

— Марвел, — сказал Билли. — Меня зовут Марвел. И ничего злого я не задумал.

— Посмотрим, — она протянула руку, и Билли подошёл поближе. Узкая ладонь легла ему на лоб, и всё-таки Ширута была чем-то вроде провидицы: перед его глазами замелькали картины прошлого, от того, как Шазам наделяет его силой, до того, как магический вихрь затягивает его в прошлое. Хотя вряд ли она толком поняла, что для него это прошлое, да и вообще образы были недостаточно чёткими; и всё же Билли вздохнул с облегчением, когда она убрала руку.

Несколько мгновений они с кандакией не сводили взгляда друг с друга.

— Твоя страна удивительна, Марвел, — наконец осторожно сказала Ширута. — Но я вижу Шазама в твоей памяти, и у меня нет сомнений, что это он. Тет-Адам, ты тоже можешь не сомневаться: перед тобой воин волшебника, такой же, как и ты, и в нём нет зла, как и в тебе.

За спиной Билли раздался громкий вздох облегчения, и Билли невольно улыбнулся. Ширута улыбнулась тоже, а потом повелительно произнесла:

— Я хочу поговорить с воинами Шазама наедине.

Видимо, с властью в стране у неё всё было хорошо — придворные что-то там забормотали, но к выходу потянулись все. Адам встал вровень с Билли, и тот видел его нетерпение. И действительно, стоило последнему человеку уйти, как Адам заговорил.

— Теперь, когда кандакия подтвердила, кто ты, я наконец могу тебе довериться, — Адам порывисто повернулся к нему. — Тебя воистину послали боги. Волшебник пропал, как ты понял, и я не могу его найти. Но я боюсь, что он действительно у Интепа. Я искал его, когда встретил тебя, и магия ведёт в логово, где часто видят демонов последнее время. Я наблюдал за ним, только пойти не рисковал, опасаясь, что это обман, и Интеп пошлёт своих слуг нападать на Та-Кемет и Кандак, когда заманит меня. А теперь есть ты. Ты сможешь защитить людей, пока я ищу волшебника?

Всё было слишком не так. Билли слишком не привык к такому поведению Адама — открытому, почти наивному. Словно чтобы удержать равновесие, он чувствовал, что замыкается, говорит меньше и более односложно, почти как Адам из его времени.

— Я могу пойти с тобой, — настороженно предложил он.

— А если ловушка достаточно прочна, чтобы захватить нас обоих? — спросил Адам. — Марвел, мы связаны одним даром — я надеюсь, ты почувствуешь, если меня поймают. Но до того момента, прошу тебя, присмотри за моими странами. Я буду тебе обязан всем, чем захочешь.

— Ты слишком легко мне доверяешь, — не выдержал Билли. — Может быть, я всё таки сумел обмануть и тебя, и кандакию? Ты же меня только встретил!

Ширута встала с трона, и он машинально посмотрел на неё.

— Тет доверяет моему дару, — со смешком заметила она. — Как и вашему общему. Марвел, это скорее ты нам не доверяешь. Что случилось? Если мы успели как-то тебя оскорбить, нарушив традиции твоей страны, мы этого не хотели, как ты понимаешь.

— Нет, нет, — поспешил возразить Билли. — И, надеюсь, я никак не оскорбил вас… 

— Не больше, чем я жду от иноземца, — кивнула она. — Посланники Та-Кемет обычно менее почтительны, чем ты. Но подумай о просьбе Тета — я знаю, что он давно ищет волшебника и ищет способ его вызволить, когда найдёт.

— Марвел, возможно, ты считаешь, что я не так опытен на этой стезе, как ты, — вступил Адам, пытливо глядя на Билли. — Но мне не впервой сражаться с демонами. Мы можем закрепить связь нашего общего дара, если тебе так будет спокойней, и так ты будешь знать, не в опасности ли я. Но я на многое способен и сам, поверь.

Они оба смотрели на Билли с надеждой, словно… словно Дарла, честное слово. Только они были куда старше, чем Дарла, и это всё было ужасно неловко.

— Хорошо, я останусь, — нехотя согласился Билли наконец. — Но — ровно до того момента, пока моя помощь не понадобится. Пусть кандакия Ширута станет свидетельницей: я считаю, что там понадобится дар молнии от нас обоих и потому, да, хочу закрепить его связь.

Адам не медлил — он сразу взял Билли за локоть, и после секундного замешательства тот понял, что от него ждут такого же жеста. Статическое электричество искрило на их коже и ткани костюма Билли, но вреда, конечно, не причиняло.

— Я соединяю наши дары, как советует мне Тот, и ты будешь знать, что со мной, пока небесный огонь во мне жив. Ты же в обмен будешь защищать Та-Кемет и Кандак, пока я не вернусь.

— Да, обещаю, — вздохнул Билли.

— Спасибо, Марвел, — сказал Адам, и если Билли рассчитывал на долгие прощания, то не угадал: он тут же вылетел в окно.

Билли в некоторой растерянности посмотрел на Шируту и подумал, что не спросил, а как обычно Адам узнавал об опасности аж в целых двух странах. Тут-то сводок новостей не передавали…

— Я могу постараться уловить, есть ли угроз Та-Кемет больше, чем обычно, — к его радости, сказала Ширута. — Свою страну я чувствую всегда, и сейчас ничего нового в ней не появилось, — она помрачнела. — Но, конечно, Тет ещё даже к острову времени не успел подлететь…

— Я буду благодарен за помощь, — ухватился за её предложение Билли. — Я тогда… останусь здесь?..

— Да, конечно, — решительно ответила она. — И пусть никто не упрекнёт меня в том, что я оказала недостаточно гостеприимства воину Шазама. Нас ждёт пир!

***

Если бы Билли не был в волшебном облике, из него получился бы очень неблагодарный гость: Соломон словно наслаждался перечислением того, как вредна еда из этого времени по сравнению с двадцать первым веком. Билли даже не огорчался, когда его голос пропадал, хотя в долгосрочной перспективе это, конечно, означало крупные проблемы. Если кто-то из богов и мудрецов его покинет, жизнь быстро станет гораздо труднее…

Но сейчас, когда наступала тишина, Билли хотя бы мог есть, даже если всё равно придерживался фиг и вяленого мяса. Он попросил воду вместо пива и заработал удивлённые взгляды, а очнувшийся Соломон расписал всю антисанитарию такого решения, но магия действовала лучше любых фильтров, а никакого алкоголя Билли не пил и начинать не собирался.

— Какие-то обычаи твоей страны? — поинтересовалась Ширута, сидевшая рядом.

— Нет… — Билли покачал головой и смущённо улыбнулся. — Только мои собственные.

— А, хорошо! — она тоже улыбнулась, только широко и приветливо, и Билли понял, что она моложе, чем ему показалось вначале. Это было здорово: значит, она ещё успеет пожить. После Флэшпойнта вселенная поменялась в некоторых местах, но Билли уже говорил с Адамом в своём времени и знал, что в смысле гибели его первой семьи всё осталось так же.

Билли был, по крайней мере, рад, что вторая вернулась. Что Осирис воскресил Изиду, даже если сейчас эти брат и сестра не хотели видеть никого больше из семьи Марвелов. Но Билли всегда знал, что с Адрианной, когда она прибегала к силе Изиды: даже если статус волшебника у него отняли, их связь не разорвалась.

Ну, не сейчас, конечно. Сейчас он никого не чувствовал, ни братьев и сестёр, с которыми силу разделил, ни Адрианну, которой силу открыл. Надо было возвращаться… только без Шазама с этим никак, так что лучше бы Адам его всё-таки нашёл.

Билли покосился на Шируту:

— А вы давно знаете Ада… Тета, кандакия?

— Несколько лет, — она будто бы не удивилась вопросу. — И не обращайся ко мне так церемонно, Марвел: воины Шазама стоят вровень с богами, как и правители стран. Ты хочешь узнать, насколько Тет надёжен?

— Да… — Билли сглотнул. — Ты… очень проницательна, кандакия.

Она засмеялась, касаясь пальцем виска:

— Это мой дар от богов, в чём-то иногда такой же полезный, как и ваш с Тетом. Чему ты удивляешься? Это земли благословлены мудрецами, провидцами и чародеями. Йосеф бен Яаков был сильнее меня, говорят, и я очень рада, что при своей жизни он никогда не советовал фараону воевать с Кандак. Иначе страна могла пасть ещё до моего рождения. Ну и, конечно, великий Шазам. Однажды, очень давно, он наделил женщину из Та-Кемет силой Изиды, а теперь, когда окончательно переселился в Джанет вместе со всем родом яаковым, его интерес, разумеется, привлёк и новый воин. О Тете было много споров. Он ведь хему, ты знаешь? Был, по крайней мере. Но он много раз доказал, что достоин доверия Шазама. Не сомневайся в нём и ты — разве ваш волшебник ошибается в выборе воинов?

«Хему» значило как раз тот самый «государственный раб», и Билли помнил о том, что Адам происходит из этого сословия, но он не об этом спрашивал.

Но как сформулировать вопрос, чтобы он не звучал как: «А он уже иногда забывает о своей миссии, потому что разозлился и срочно хочет кому-нибудь голову размозжить?» — тоже не знал.

Так что он просто покачал головой, посмотрел на прислуживавших им людей и полюбопытствовал:

— А это тоже хемуу?

Соломон даже похвалил его за то, что он правильно произнёс множественное число этого слова.

До этого спокойная Ширута неожиданно возмутилась:

— Конечно, нет, Марвел! В Кандак все свободны! Мы не станем вести себя, как Та-Кемет, и даже если ты тоже считаешь нас за это безумцами, как все наши соседи, то, по крайней мере, будь добр не высказывать это за моим столом!

Билли растерянно заморгал, поняв, что всё-таки случайно нашёл больное место кандакии.

— Нет-нет, не считаю, прости, пожалуйста, — тут же извинился он, глядя на сурово поджавшую губы женщину. — Наоборот… это очень хорошо, что у вас все свободны. У меня в стране тоже так. И это очень правильно, я считаю.

— А, — Ширута выдохнула, явно обрывая тираду на полуслове. — Я… рада. Такое мнение встретишь нечасто.

— Люди передумают, — уверил её Билли. — Не скоро и не все… но так будет. Обещаю.

— Ты тоже немного провидец? — она склонила голову к плечу, разглядывая его.

— Нет, это не мой дар, — Билли нервно фыркнул, стараясь не выдать себя ещё сильнее. — Но магия иногда помогает увидеть многое…

Ширута присмотрелась к нему ещё внимательней и заметила:

— Забавно, сейчас ты ведёшь себя скорее как Тет. Но в его присутствии ты всё больше молчал и напускал на себя суровый вид, Марвел. Что такое? Всё-таки он тебя чем-то оскорбил? Поверь мне, я довольно близко его знаю: даже если так, он сделал это не со зла. Прости его.

Билли с трудом помотал головой, окончательно вспоминая, где он и с кем он.

— Всё… не так, кандакия, — выдавил из себя он. — Слишком сложно объяснить. Но меня правда беспокоит, как он справится с поисками волшебника. Потому что от этого зависит, когда я смогу вернуться в свою страну, а мне кажется, что лучше мне это сделать побыстрей.

Пол под их ногами вздрогнул, и посуда на столе задребезжала.

Мгновенно поднявшись, Билли попытался нащупать связь, которую создал Адам. Но ничего необычного не ощутил.

— Это бывает последнее время, Марвел, — нахмурившись, Ширута тоже встала. — Раньше земля не разверзалась ни в Кандак, ни в Та-Кемет, но уже около двух декад, как начала, — Соломон перевёл для него: она говорит о двадцати днях. — Похоже, твоя помощь всё-таки понадобится: после такого обычно всё время где-то что-то рушится. Я сейчас попробую посмотреть, где.

Ей даже не пришлось приказывать — видимо, такая сцена повторялась уже не раз, потому что слуги поднесли и поставили перед ней чашу с водой почти в ту же секунду. Ширута склонилась над водой, бормоча какие-то заклинания и вглядываясь в потемневшую поверхность. Билли видел только тени; но кандакия обладала иным зрением, и вскоре она выпрямилась и сказала:

— Могу я попросить тебя полететь выше по течению? Там дома обвалились, и, кажется, внутри остались люди.

— Конечно, — кивнул Билли, поворачиваясь к окну. — Я вернусь, как только справлюсь.

— Я буду ждать, — ответила Ширута, провожая его взглядом.

***

Первое, что узнал Билли, когда пролетел вверх по течению со всей возможной скоростью: то, что Нил вышел из берегов, Ширута не увидела. Или, возможно, не сказала, потому что посчитала это само собой разумеющимся. Так что людей, оставшихся в живых после того, как обвалились их дома (камни ничем не были скреплены между собой! конечно, они обвалились!), нужно было спасать побыстрей, пока они не утонули.

Второе, что узнал Билли, когда пролетел вверх по течению и начал эвакуировать жителей обвалившихся домов: он терял контакт не только с Соломоном. Боги в его магическом договоре никуда не делись, но ещё две буквы в заклинании были от имен смертных героев, и если приступы страха вместо храбрости Ахилла ещё можно было пережить, то…

(Билли закряхтел, когда плита, которую он поднимал, чуть не погребла его под собой, и отчаянно взмолился, надеясь, что его голос слышен сквозь время)

…то без силы Геракла могло оказаться сложно.

Плита поднялась, и семья, забившаяся в угол, моментально выскочила наружу, пробормотав какие-то благодарности на ходу. Билли их почти не слушал, хотя по привычке ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ; но таких домов и таких семей было ещё много, так что он тут же полетел дальше, надеясь, что до безопасного места все доберутся без него.

…надо ли было как-то останавливать разлив Нила, или, наоборот, это хорошо, если только всех людей успеть вытащить?..

Билли не знал, сколько времени прошло, но точно часы, потому что вокруг резко стемнело. Нет, он помнил, что в пустыне солнце заходит чуть ли не мгновенно, но всё равно. И с рекой он так ничего и не сделал, потому что не успел, а теперь не знал, стоит ли пытаться, когда и так едва видишь, что вокруг.

К тому же менять течение рек он никогда не учился. В смысле, так, чтобы не повредить этим всю экосистему, конечно. Это умела Изида — но она чувствовала землю так, как никто другой из Марвелов, и без её руководства он бы не рискнул. Соломон, конечно, очень помогал советом, но в этом случае ему пришлось бы строить сложные вычисления, и это заняло бы слишком много времени.

Так что Билли полетел обратно во дворец кандакии, не став загонять Нил в обычное русло. Выносливость Атласа, к счастью, его не покинула, но даже волшебные мускулы дрожали от перенапряжения, когда присутствие Геркулеса снова исчезало. Наверное, превратись Билли сейчас, и его обычное тело чувствовало бы себя так, словно его избили мешками с цементом, но именно поэтому Билли и не превращался. Ему нужна была сейчас вся магия, что есть.

Он не помнил толком, как вернулся, но, видимо, он это сделал, потому что, когда открыл глаза, лежал на богатом ложе, и вокруг тихо суетились слуги, принося и ставя неподалёку воду и фиги, а один поправлял на нём прозрачное покрывало.

Билли стало ужасно неловко. Соломон говорил ему, конечно, что здесь так принято и не нужно привлекать к себе внимание, требуя, чтобы никто ему не прислуживал, но неловкость никуда не девалась. Билли было непривычно, чтобы другие люди ему кланялись и тем более падали перед ним ниц, как те, кого он вытащил из-под обломков зданий; и, пожалуй, ему это совершенно не нравилось.

К счастью, Ширута пришла быстро, и она не кланялась; а её слуги ушли из комнаты.

— Ты встретил вчера демонов, которых я не увидела, Марвел? — озабоченно поинтересовалась кандакия. — Ты был почти без сил, когда прилетел, но я думала, что только обвалившиеся дома такого с тобой не сотворят…

Билли поднял ладонь, глядя на искры, пробегавшие меж пальцев. К счастью, кажется, все голоса снова были с ним.

— Эта страна, — сказал он, не совсем говоря неправду, но и правду не говоря тоже. — Мне тяжело в ней иногда, похоже. Меня здесь быть не должно.

— Вот как, — удивилась Ширута. — Значит, Шазам как-то ограничил силы своих воинов их родными странами?.. Я не знала.

Билли не нравилось лгать, но он отлично знал, что не стоит признаваться, что ты из будущего. Люди потом всегда задают неудобные вопросы.

— Ограничения есть, — туманно сказал он. — Но сейчас со мной всё в порядке.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Потому что полдень давно миновал, и Тет пока не возвращался. Я не могу посмотреть, что с ним, похоже, его от меня укрыла чья-то магия. Я надеялась, что ты почувствуешь, если что-то случится, но ты так крепко спал…

— Я проснулся, — Билли сел на ложе. Ох, точно богатое. Королевское. — И пока не чувствую ничего необычного.

Ширута с облегчением вздохнула. А потом покачала головой:

— В такие моменты я жалею, что у меня не тот же дар, что у тебя или Тета, Марвел. Провидеть опасность бывает полезно, но… я хотела бы суметь с ней справиться сама, а не ждать, пока воины снова окажутся в силах это сделать. Позволь я доверю тебе секрет: однажды, когда Шазам гостил в моём дворце, я попросила его о силе. Ведь я знаю, что Изида-воительница перед смертью её вернула, и он заключил её в амулет!.. Шазам не отрицал, что так и есть. Но мне дать его отказался. Не объясняя причин.

— Это очень большая власть, — нахмурился Билли. — Больше, чем у обычного воина. С ней мало кто может сладить.

— И я не могу, значит? — гордо вскинула голову она.

Вот этого он не знал. Когда он был волшебником, у него было другое зрение, и потому он мог заглянуть в сердце Адрианны и понять, что стать Изидой ей по силам…

…но и она в конце концов решила, что месть — лучше всего, и упивалась кровью и смертью. Шазам ему никогда этого не простил.

Хотя Мэри и Фредди в один голос говорили, что после того, что Адрианна пережила, это совершенно неудивительно, и чудо ещё, что она сумела взять себя в руки.

— Всё слишком сложно, — вздохнул Билли. — Возможно, волшебник считает, что это слишком большой риск, кандакия. Я не берусь судить за него.

Они помолчали где-то с минуту, а потом желудок Билли громко заявил о себе, и он голодным взглядом посмотрел на фиги.

Ширута улыбнулась.

— Я велю принести мяса, — сказала она. — И мы подождём ещё.

***

На второй день стало понятно, что ждать дальше не только бесполезно, но и вредно. Если бы Адам ничего не нашёл, он бы уже вернулся, а значит, он нашёл. И, видимо, не сумел уйти.

Уж точно не сумел остановить: землетрясения повторились ещё трижды, и хотя Билли разобрался со всеми последствиями (один раз даже слетав в Египет, то есть в Та-Кемет), оптимизма это не внушало. И ещё Ширута была уже уверена, что всё это — происки Интепа, потому что землетрясения отчётливо отдавали демонической магией.

А ещё она заметно волновалась за Адама, хотя тут Билли мог её утешить — магическая связь, которую тот создал, не ослабевала, а значит, Адам был жив и относительно здоров.

Только наверняка захвачен в плен, а так ничего.

— Мне нужно искать их обоих, Тета и волшебника, — сказал наконец Шируте Билли, сидя в кресле, которое ему, как почётному гостю, поставили напротив трона. — Точнее, я очень подозреваю, что когда найду одного, то найду и второго. Но есть проблема — я понятия не имею, откуда начать поиски.

А ещё ему очень хотелось поскорее улететь из этого дворца, который навевал на него жуть. Он бы переселился в Скалу Вечности, но в этом времени в неё пока что не было хода из Кандак, похоже. Либо Билли его не нашёл.

— А откуда тогда это знал Тет? — Ширута, уже понявшая, что от присутствия слуг Билли неловко и потому их отославшая, задумчиво подпирала щёку кулаком. Другой рукой она чересчур сильно сжимала ручку трона, и Билли снова подумал, что всё её спокойствие — напускное.

— Мне кажется, что он сильнее меня чувствует волшебника, — осторожно заметил он, поднимаясь из кресла. В какой-то момент окружающие должны были догадаться, что он скрывает, и поэтому ему тоже не терпелось куда-нибудь деться. — Но я пробовал — и не могу дотянуться ни до одного из них. Меня словно что-то не пускает.

— Я могу помочь, возможно? — предложила она. — Если ты дашь мне предмет, зачарованный вашей общей магией, то я постараюсь увидеть ближайшие источники такой же через водное зеркало.

Билли подумал — и кивнул, отстёгивая наруч. Весь его костюм, весь облик был соткан из магии Шазама, в конце-то концов.

Ширута спустилась с возвышения, на котором стоял трон, и, забрав наруч, подошла к окну. Чашу с водой уже оттуда не убирали, понимая, что кандакии она нужна сейчас практически постоянно. Но на этот раз колдовство заняло гораздо больше времени, чем обычно, а когда Ширута наконец выпрямилась, на её лице было недоумение.

— Тебя тоже не пускает? — поинтересовался Билли, пытаясь прикинуть, какой способ ещё можно попробовать.

— Да и нет, — ответила она. — Стена действительно есть, но я вижу место, у которого она стоит. Но я хотя бы могу задать направление. А если окажусь там, то, возможно, смогу понять, куда двигаться дальше.

— О, — Билли обрадовался неожиданной помощи. — Направление — это хорошо. Скажи, а дальше я постараюсь сам разобраться.

Земля под их ногами снова задрожала.

— Толчки всё сильнее, — озабоченно поделилась Ширута. — Сначала, когда всё только началось, они были почти незаметны. Но теперь я боюсь, что колдовство Интепа или тех, к чьей помощи он прибег, в конце концов разорвёт наши земли на части.

Билли застыл: вдруг сквозь землетрясение пробились вибрации знакомой магии. Не демонической. А той самой, что связывала всех, наделённых даром молнии.

— Я срочно должен их найти, — выдохнул он. — Что-то идёт не так. Скажи, в каком направлении мне лететь?

— Ты просто хочешь броситься вперёд?— Ширута нахмурилась. — Нет, я понимаю твоё беспокойство, Марвел, но как же ваш уговор с Тетом? Если ты просто за ним последуешь, то можешь угодить в ловушку, которая ждала его, и слово нарушишь, и ему не поможешь.

— Мне кажется, Адам… Тет нашёл совсем не то, что искал, — Билли мотнул головой. — Кандакия… тут вовлечена наша магия. Моя, Тета, волшебника. Если это всё творит ваш Интеп — он научился использовать нас для своих целей. Его нужно остановить. Я не могу ждать, пока ты увидишь яснее, куда мне нужно.

— Или есть ещё вариант, — сказала Ширута. — Я говорила, что могу понять, куда двигаться дальше, если окажусь на месте, где вижу стену. Поэтому ты возьмёшь меня с собой, Марвел.

Билли тут же нахмурился:

— Мне это не нравится. Если там ловушка, в которую угодили и волшебник, и Тет, то я не смогу одновременно и спасать их, и защищать тебя. А ты сама говорила, что твой дар — не для боя.

— Я помню, — кивнула она. — Но что ты предлагаешь? Долететь до границы того, что я увидела, а потом метаться вслепую и надеяться, что как-нибудь найдёшь? Даже если получится, сколько времени ты потратишь впустую?

Он закусил губу:

— Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности.

Сказать: «Адам мне ещё и этого не простит» — он не мог, но очень хотел.

Ширута взяла его за руки и пристально посмотрела в глаза.

— Я — кандакия, — мягко произнесла она. — Это значит, что я равна богам, да и мне поклоняются как богине. Но ещё — и то, что я обязана защищать тех, кто мне поклоняется. Этот договор я заключила, когда заняла трон. Как ты думаешь, сколько мне ещё ждать, прежде чем моя страна погибнет? Потому что, если земля не перестанет дрожать, так случится очень скоро. А ты в это время будешь где-то далеко, ничего не исправляя, потому что некому будет указать тебе, куда лететь. Марвел, позволь мне выполнить свой долг. Я не ищу смерти, но и не жажду её для моего народа.

«Она права», — заметил Соломон, и Билли подосадовал, что он не пропал из его головы на этот раз. Но Соломон тоже был правителем и тоже знал, что такое, когда отвечаешь за целую страну, поэтому одобрял Шируту.

А Билли хотел бы ей отказать, только он и правда не знал, как ещё ему тогда справиться.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Я возьму тебя с собой. Но постараюсь оставить так далеко от поля боя, как это возможно, а что поле боя будет — я не сомневаюсь.

Кандакия просияла улыбкой.

— Ты не пожалеешь, Марвел, — пообещала она.

Билли совсем не был в этом уверен.

***

— Должно быть, твоя страна очень сильно отличается от нашей, Марвел, — сказала Ширута, когда Билли нёс её туда, куда она указала. И, кстати, он не мог не заметить, что почти возвращается по своим следам — отсюда они прилетели с Адамом.

— Это так, — осторожно ответил он, гадая, куда она клонит.

— Интересно, как ты отшатываешься от всех, кто одет в простую некрашеную схенти, — продолжила она. — Словно боишься их. Хотя слуги носят и украшения, в отличие от рабов, и я тебе сказала, что рабов в Кандак нет. Но ты не хочешь даже заботы слуг.

— Я в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться, — честно ответил Билли.

Ширута посмотрела на него с явным недоумением.

— Ты принадлежал к низшему сословию до того, как Шазам дал тебе дар? — наконец спросила она.

Билли фыркнул:

— Нет. Не в том смысле, что ты имеешь в виду. В том смысле у нас вообще ничего такого нет.

— О, — она широко распахнула глаза. — А как же вы живёте?

— По-другому. Как равные, — Соломон в его голове засмеялся, но Билли достойно игнорировал это многие годы и сейчас проигнорировал тоже. — Нам далеко ещё?

— Нет, не очень, — кандакия наконец отвлеклась на то, чтобы посмотреть по сторонам. — Опусти меня на берегу.

Он послушался, и Ширута встала на колени перед Нилом, глядя вправо и касаясь пальцами воды.

— Видишь? — спросила она.

Билли покачал головой, потому что вообще не представлял, о чём речь.

— Вот тут — стена, — сказала Ширута, показывая себе за правое плечо. — Но, думаю, я действительно смогу её здесь пронзить. И помочь тебе. Наклонись, Марвел.

Когда он наклонился, она провела по его векам мокрыми пальцами. Билли сощурился — и увидел почти прозрачную стену, которая стояла почти что перед ними. Ширута в это время уже была поглощена своими гаданиями прямо на поверхности реки.

— Это могущественная магия, — Билли смотрел на стену, уходящую вдаль и всё не кончавшуюся. — Что взяли для её создания, интересно, и для чего столько трудов…

— Может быть, Интепу помогает Сехмет, — отстранённо предположила Ширута, глядя в Нил. — Иногда она это делает. Но для чего — ответить не могу…

— Лучше скажи, куда мне лететь дальше, — попросил Билли. — Ты ведь узнала, где Тет и волшебник?

— Да, узнала, — сказала Ширута, поднимая руку. Вода капала с её пальцев обратно в Нил. — Остров времени. Он на границе Та-Кемет и Кандак, и они там. Мы уже недалеко.

— Тогда мне просто следовать против течения реки? — спросил Билли. — Потому что, как я говорил, я тебя с собой дальше не возьму. Здесь вряд ли безопасно, но дальше наверняка будет ещё хуже.

— Я всё помню, — нетерпеливо откликнулась она. — Просто лети на юг. Русло реки здесь изгибается, а так ты окажешься у дельты быстрее. И, Марвел — если я захочу, отсюда я могу дойти и сама.

Он опустился на землю, заглянул кандакии в глаза и негромко попросил:

— Не надо. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу беспокоиться ещё и за тебя. Лучше дождись нас с Тетом. Мы тебя заберём на обратном пути.

Больше он тратить времени на уговоры не стал, потому что торопился наконец встретиться с опасностью, которая забрала и волшебника, и Адама.

А если бы не улетел сразу и задержался хотя бы ещё на минуту, то услышал бы, как Ширута, недовольно скривив губы, произнесла:

— Ну вот ещё…

Билли не вполне хорошо ориентировался в Кандак и Египте этого периода, но довольно скоро понял, что остров, который он ищет, действительно находится фактически рядом с местом, где его самого выкинуло пару дней назад.

То есть, если бы они тогда с Адамом просто полетели в другую сторону, они бы нашли причину всех проблем…

Но — нет. Билли чувствовал слабое противодействие, слышал тихий шёпот, советующий ему развернуться, ведь там, куда он собирается, всё равно ничего нет, правда? Магия была почти неосязаема, если бы Ширута не открыла ему глаза, он даже не заметил бы, что его ненавязчиво уводит от этого места. Те, кто там находились, совершенно не хотели, чтобы их нашли.

(Интересно, как прорвался Адам?)

Остров был подёрнут туманной дымкой, пустынен и заброшен. Билли сосредоточился, силясь увидеть сквозь обман, и, действительно, постепенно перед ним стали проявляться смутные очертания стен, внутренних дворов, крытых переходов…

Храм. Тут стоял храм. Все его сооружения, кажется, складывались в какой-то рисунок или букву какого-то алфавита, но что это, не знал даже Соломон.

И в сердце храма мерцал огромный обсидиановый обелиск, по которому пробегали алые сполохи, которые не могло бросать на него полуденное солнце.

Первым порывом Билли было полететь прямо к обелиску, тот ведь даже навесом не был прикрыт, зато от него исходила ощутимая вибрация волшебных токов. Но в такие очевидные ловушки Билли перестал попадаться ещё на первом году обретения сил, так что он неторопливо облетел остров, ища признаки жизни. Храм и земля вокруг казались вымершими, но, вполне возможно, это был просто следующий уровень миража.

Магия пропитала весь остров, но Билли не чувствовал никакой конкретной угрозы. Правда, пролететь над храмом не решился всё равно, вместо этого отыскав ворота и приземлившись прямо перед ними.

На его вежливый стук никто не ответил, к сожалению. Билли оторвался от земли и толкнул ворота. Они были не заперты, и он не торопясь пролевитировал внутрь, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам и на всякий случай ничего не касаясь. Его по-прежнему никто не встречал. Соломон что-то попытался сказать, но Билли даже не разобрал, советует ли тот продолжать идти вперёд или наоборот.

Он почти долетел до ближайшего крытого перехода, за которым должен был находиться обелиск, который он видел с воздуха.

Вот только за несколько футов до перехода с чистого неба ударила молния, тут же объявшая Билли огнём.

И само по себе это не было бы страшно… если бы молния не была волшебной, очень конкретно волшебной.

Хотя Билли молчал, голос внутри молнии прогремел: «ШАЗАМ»!

И дальше всё потемнело.

Он пришёл в себя под бормотание чужого голоса:

— Это ты, Марвел? Вот и зачем ты сюда прилетел! Мы ведь договорились, что ты останешься присматривать за Кандак и Та-Кемет! Недорого стоит твоё слово!

Опираясь на стену, Билли встал и попытался понять, где он. В каком-то каменном мешке? А вход где?.. Если он свалился сверху, то должен быть люк, но ничего такого не видно. И вообще видно не очень хорошо, спасибо, что хотя бы полумрак, а не совсем темнота.

— Тебя не было слишком долго, а я почувствовал, что землетрясениями управляет магия Шазама, — машинально откликнулся он. — Так что пришлось лететь.

А потом он понял три вещи.

Во-первых, что он в своём обычном, не волшебном облике.

Во-вторых, что упоминание имени волшебника не призвало молнию и этого не поменяло.

А в-третьих — что он не узнаёт голос, который с ним заговорил, да и обладателя голоса, на которого смотрит в упор, тоже.

Билли моргнул. Моргнул ещё раз.

Картинка не поменялась: перед ним всё ещё стоял жилистый подросток где-то его же возраста.

(Соломон, почти неслышимый в этом облике, но всё-таки его не покинувший, подсказал, что по этим временам семнадцать-восемнадцать — не подросток, а взрослый. Билли мысленно кивнул, но воспринимать его как подростка не перестал).

На подростке была сильно не новая набедренная повязка формата египетских, то есть совсем просто ткань, обёрнутая вокруг талии и перевязанная верёвкой; в Кандак Билли хотя бы пояса видел. Схенти, как говорили Ширута и Соломон. И подросток вызывающе вздёрнул подбородок, заметив задумчивый взгляд Билли. Который, конечно, не успел забыть, какой именно статус обозначает такая одежда, но удивился тому, что видит всё ещё её.

— Я не превращался обратно уже достаточно давно, ясно? — запальчиво произнёс Адам… Тет. Вот теперь Билли мог назвать его Тетом. — Конечно, сейчас я имею право одеваться по-другому! Но я не скрываю, кем я был, и не думай, что теперь можешь смотреть на меня сверху вниз, Марвел!

— Я не собирался смотреть на тебя сверху вниз, — сказал Билли (особенно потому, что даже в таком облике Тет был его выше на полголовы). — Ты… не видишь, наверное, — он протянул руку, показывая свой красный джемпер поближе. — На мне дешёвая одежда. То, что её много, у нас не значит ничего. Я тоже не богач и не король, поверь мне, Тет.

Тет-Адам немного смягчился и наконец рассмотрел Билли повнимательнее.

— Мы одного возраста, это хорошо, — удовлетворённо заметил он. — Волшебник и тебе дал дар вскоре после совершеннолетия?

Совершеннолетие Билли должно было наступить через пару месяцев, но он пробормотал что-то невнятное в ответ, что при желании можно было истолковать как согласие.

Не придав значение его замешательству, Тет подошёл к камню, который вроде бы загораживал проход наружу (если просто не являлся частью стены) и попробовал упереться в него раскрытыми ладонями.

— Не сдвинем даже вдвоём, — рассудил он. — Нам нужно вернуть себе силу, Марвел, иного пути нет. Только как?

— Как мы вообще её лишились? — спросил Билли, радуясь смене темы. Он не хотел рассказывать, что и раньше знал, из какого сословия Адам, потому что это потянуло бы вопросы, откуда он знал и не потому ли так себя вёл. А объяснять, почему он так себя вёл, Билли не собирался вовсе. Бесполезно и даже вредно пытаться менять события в прошлом, да (это он знал точно — его не раз привлекали ловить тех, кто этого ещё не поняли), но ещё он не собирался портить Адаму оставшиеся спокойные годы.

Хотя как всё-таки странно, что Адам — Тет — до сих пор не сменил костюм на аристократический. Или просто на какой-то более богатый. Во времени Билли ему бы самолюбие не позволило оставаться в такой набедренной повязке.

Тет-Адам повернулся к нему, выглядя очень горделиво и высокомерно даже в своей одежде:

— А ты до сих пор не понял? Это из-за волшебника, Марвел. Шазам нас предал.

***

Неизвестно, стало бы им легче или тяжелее, наблюдай они сцену, которая через некоторое время разыгралась в храме. Но она разыгралась всё равно.

Ширута в конце концов пришла на берег, с которого виден был остров времени. Видно было, что дорога далась ей не так легко, и сама она непривычна к пешим переходам. Тем не менее сейчас она стояла на месте, утирала лицо краем лобной повязки и оценивала расстояние, которое ей надо преодолеть вплавь. Она умела плавать, но сталкиваться с речными жителями, например, с крокодилами, совершенно ей не хотелось. Она даже запустила в реку несколько камней, попутно бормоча извинения, но ничего не шевельнулось на водной глади после того, как разошлись круги. Оставалось надеяться, что магия, отталкивавшая всё живое вокруг, подействовала и на крокодилов.

Войдя в реку, Ширута поплыла к острову, помогая себе мелкими гребками. Её калазирис был не слишком подходящей одеждой для плавания, но раздеваться она не захотела, только сняла сандалии; да и расстояние казалось не таким большим. Вода и правда была спокойна — и вскоре, не потревоженная в реке никем, Ширута уже стояла на острове, неподалёку от стен храма, и отжимала подол. Солнце палило, высушивая ткань и волосы, и к тому моменту, как Ширута нашла ворота, калазирис уже перестал липнуть к её ногам.

Она с удивлением смотрела на стены: стыков в них не виднелось, словно они просто поднялись из острова, а не были сложены из кирпича-сырца, из которого обычно сейчас возводились даже храмы. Умом Ширута понимала, что перед ней сооружение магии, а не людских рук, но не могла понять, зачем тратить ради этого столько силы.

Створки всё ещё были открыты и, поклонившись, она вошла внутрь, ступая очень осторожно и глядя очень внимательно, что у неё под ногами. Обелиск она отсюда не видела, поэтом направилась к ближайшему входу внутрь помещений, потому избежав ловушки с молнией. Хотя, конечно, её ждали и другие.

Она беспрепятственно прошла по крытому переходу, слушая, как гулко отдаются её шаги, и продолжая удивляться тому, как тут всё странно построено. Переход закончился дверьми, тоже незапертыми, и Ширута ожидала, что за ними будет какое-то роскошное убранство, статуи богов, какие-нибудь невероятные чудеса. Но пришлось разочароваться: за ними был огромный пустой зал, не украшенный ничем, кроме как колонн. Даже ни единого изображения на стенах не было!

Ширута всё больше убеждалась, что весь этот храм — обманка, что это не храм вообще и только так выглядит. Смотри она с воздуха, она тоже увидела бы, что дело тут в общих очертаниях, хотя тоже не узнала бы, во что они складываются. Но и без этого она подозревала, что цель всей постройки вовсе не в том, чтобы воздать кому-то хвалу.

Помедлив, Ширута вошла в зал. И стоило только переступить порог, как на её шее затянулась невидимая петля. Но она ждала чего-то подобного, и, едва глаз уловил движение, повернулась туда и выкрикнула заклинание, которое берегла на такой случай и вряд ли сумела бы повторить в ближайшую декаду.

Тем не менее вся кровь отхлынула от её лица, когда она увидела, как в тенетах её магии встаёт богиня в роскошных одеждах и с головой львицы.

— Что ты говоришь, Тет? — спросил Билли, чувствуя, как сами собой сжимаются кулаки. — Волшебник не мог бы так поступить. Волшебник никогда бы так не поступил.

Адам, Тет, кто бы он ни был, рассмеялся без веселья и обвёл вокруг рукой.

— Посмотри, — сказал он. — Здесь идеальная ловушка для таких, как мы. Я в ней сижу уже несколько дней, и у меня было время подумать. Я не чувствую голода, я слышу богов, но не могу их призвать, я жив, но я не существую в полном смысле слова, как будто бы я снова в Скале Вечности. И я уверен, что ты, как и я, слышал голос Шазама, обрушивавшего молнию на наши головы. Он не пропал, Марвел. Он сам всё это затеял.

Билли с силой потёр виски.

— Ты не прав, — с нажимом произнёс он. — Я понимаю, что вы с волше… с Шазамом не всегда сходитесь во мнениях, но почему ты сразу записываешь его в предатели? Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур?

Тет повернулся от камня и непонимающе посмотрел на Билли.

— Не сходимся во мнениях?.. — переспросил он. — Это Шазам тебе так сказал? Потому что я впервые об этом слышу. Когда я был непочтителен к нему, Марвел? Разве я не выполнял все его указания эти годы?

Билли прикусил язык. Ему ни разу не приходилось слышать, чтобы волшебник с Адамом говорили друг с другом нормально, и он автоматически решил, что так было всегда. Хотя, само собой, не должно было: ну как тогда Шазам бы его силой вообще наделил?

— Я, возможно, что-то не так понял, — неловко сказал он. Тет смотрел на него слишком внимательно, и если голос Соломона был слышен даже сейчас, то и голос Зехути-Тота наверняка тоже, и Билли допускал слишком много оговорок, чтобы его не вывели на чистую воду. Если не сейчас, то в скором времени. — Но ты всё равно не прав.

— Выберемся отсюда — спросишь его сам, — предложил Тет. — И пусть твои боги откроют тебе, солгал он или нет.

— Что ты скажешь в своё оправдание, смертная? — прорычала Сехмет. — Ты посмела поймать меня? Меня?!

— Прости меня, великая, — Ширута согнулась в поклоне до того, как подумала, что делает. И почти распустила чары, поскольку богине ничего не стоило разрушить их самой и лучше было не дожидаться, пока она это сделает.

Но её уже поднявшаяся в воздух рука замерла.

Ширута пристально взглянула на богиню.

Взглянула ещё раз.

А потом с любопытством наклонила голову.

— Ты не Сехмет, — наконец вынесла вердикт она. — Жар Сехмет — от палящего солнца, но твой — от иного огня, не того, что в небесах. Кто ты, гневная?

Львиная морда ощерилась в медленном оскале. А потом изменилась, став человеческой головой (хотя улыбка всё ещё больше напоминала оскал).

— Огненная, — произнесла женщина. — Не гневная, но Огненная. А ты слишком много видишь для смертной, кандакия.

Ширута не смутилась и не опустила глаз.

— Это мой дар и мой долг, — твёрдо сказала она. — Так скажи мне, Огненная, кто ты?

— Ты пожалеешь, когда узнаешь, — ответила ей демоница, и глаза её полыхнули алым. — Осторожнее, кандакия.

Ширута чувствовала собирающуюся силу вокруг и понимала, что происходит.

— В третий раз спрашиваю тебя, таящаяся, и теперь ты обязана сказать, — её голос звучал как металл. — Кто ты? Отвечай!

Женщина расхохоталась.

— Что же — ты выбрала сама, кандакия. Я от мира нижнего и от мира этого, матерью моей стал тот посланник Небес, кто ушёл когда-то с Самаэлем в Геенну. А отец мой — тот, кого вы зовёте Шазамом, он отец мой и моего брата-близнеца, и спроси себя, кандакия, права ли ты, что отпустила своих воинов искать моего отца? Потому что в битве с нами он может занять не вашу сторону. Мы его дети, а не вы.

Ширута отшатнулась, делая знак от сглаза. Демоница говорила правду, не могла её не говорить, раз её спросили трижды, но при этом её целью был раздор, это тоже было ясно, как день.

— Я верю в Шазама, — сказала она. — Он не предаст ни меня, ни воинов, коих сам наделил дарами. Они найдут его, а я найду всех их. Но ты, Огненная, останешься в моей ловушке, чтобы не причинить вреда больше никому.

Женщина на мгновение показала другое обличье — тёмно-красная кожа, седые волосы, рога и мириады глаз.

— Посмотрим, — снова усмехнулась она. — Возможно, меня вызволят быстрей, чем ты думаешь. Или я освобожусь сама от твоих чар, смертная.

— Только не от этих, — гордо подняла голову Ширута. — Я дорого заплатила когда-то, чтобы их узнать, но они того стоили. Ты не вырвешься из них, пока я этого не захочу сама, искренне и без принуждения. А ещё я могу приказать им сделать так.

По хрипу, вырвавшемуся у демоницы, она узнала, что её сдавило со всех сторон, как тисками. Как Ширута и хотела.

— Что тебе надо? — с трудом произнесла Огненная. — Я могу пойти на сделку, если ты меня отпустишь.

Ширута переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Где Тет-Адам и Марвел? — спросила она.

Демоница скривила рот:

— В темнице, конечно. Той, откуда им самим не выбраться.

— Ты можешь их освободить? — немедленно уточнила Ширута.

— Могу, но не хочу, — Огненная повела плечом. — Враждебный, покончи с ней.

Волоски на шее Шируты заледенели от чьего-то дыхания. На этот раз она не увидела никого, да и таких чар у неё больше не оставалось.

— Если я умру, пусть умрёшь и ты! — успела выкрикнуть она, пока её не лишили голоса. И вовремя: её сердце пропустило удар, потом другой, а горло не могло издать ни звука.

Но и Огненной было не легче: она согнулась пополам, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из-под власти убивающих её чар.

— Брат, стой! — процедила она наконец сквозь зубы. — Пощади кандакию. Я освобожу воинов Шазама.

Ширута снова могла говорить, поэтому добавила:

— И разрушь все ловушки и темницы, которые могут их здесь удержать, Огненная.

Та обожгла её ненавидящим взглядом, но кивнула.

— Снимай свои чары. Я выполнила то, что ты просила.

Ширута глубоко вдохнула и прочертила нужный жест, глядя, как демоница встряхивается от чар, словно от воды. Она понимала, что сейчас её жизнь не будет стоить почти ничего, но надеялась, что заклинания, которыми она связала себя раньше, помогут ей спастись. Конечно, ещё неизвестно, не окажутся ли демоны быстрее…

А потом она почувствовала, как её горло сжали заново, и в мире не осталось даже надежды, только безуспешные попытки глотнуть воздух, который сейчас казался слаще любых самых изысканных явств.

***

К тому моменту, как стены вокруг закрошились, Билли с Тетом давно сидели на полу и демонстративно молчали. Спор про Шазама ни к чему не привёл, а магии было не дозваться, поэтому Билли кратко описал, чем занимался последние дни, и разговор сошёл на нет.

Ну, то есть как сошёл.

Тет пытался расспросить его о том, откуда он прибыл, потому что джинсы и кроссовки показались ему едва ли не чудом света, которого и существовать-то не должно. Билли стоически эти расспросы игнорировал и очень жалел о потере волшебного облика.

Короче, общение не задалось.

(Да и когда оно задавалось? Когда они не находили, о чём спорить, по мелочам и всерьёз? Вот правда? Разве только когда Билли женил Адама с Адрианной, но это было буквально один раз).

А потом стены закрошились. И сила влилась обратно, чуть не сшибая с ног, и этот поток точно не должен был быть таким бурным, значит, что-то случилось….

— ШАЗАМ, — умудрился выдавить Билли, захлёбываясь магией, и услышал, как рядом ему вторит Тет.

В волшебном облике управлять потоком стало легче. И несколько минут голоса в голове слышались ясно и без помех — даже Соломон, которого Билли уже почти потерял. Но до того, как он успел порадоваться, Тет… Адам, теперь он снова был Адамом, резко выпрямился.

— Кандакия зовёт, — с ужасом сказал он. — С ней что-то случилось!

Видимо, между ними была какая-то своя магическая связь, потому что Билли ничего не почувствовал. Хотя совсем не удивился, когда Адам стрелой помчался куда-то вглубь храма — ну конечно же, Ширута не могла просто дождаться на месте…

Ширута стояла в огромном пустом зале с колоннами у стен, а рядом стояли два бога. По крайней мере, Билли предположил, что это боги.

Один из них её душил.

Адам влетел в него с воплем, отрывая от Шируты, и та с кашлем упала на пол, прямо у ног пугающей богини с длинными рыжими волосами. Билли встал между ними, понимая, что это тоже угроза, и протянул руку Шируте.

— Ох, благодарение богам, — выдохнула та, принимая руку. — Я думала, меня сейчас убьют.

Билли, сузив глаза, смотрел на бога, которого держал Адам. Он выглядел непривычно и в то же время знакомо, словно под лицом египетского бога прятался кто-то, кого он видел часто и много. Богиня таких ощущений не вызывала, но если они были в этом вместе…

— Итак, Сехмет всё же помогает Интепу, — сквозь зубы произнёс Адам, тоже на них глядя.

— Нет, — Ширута снова закашлялась. — Это не они. Это демоны, Тет. Совсем чужие нам.

— Ты можешь больше не притворяться Интепом, брат, — насмешливо заметила не-Сехмет. — Надоедливые смертные знают, что мы их обманываем. Хотя я оскорблена тем, что нас называют чужими. Уж мы-то кое-кому тут много роднее, чем вы.

В этот момент двери зала отворились, и вошёл Шазам.

Просто вошёл, не влетел, даже не появился в облаке дыма. Вошёл и очень устало посмотрел на сцену перед ним.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он. — Огненная, вас с Враждебным нельзя оставлять одних даже ненадолго.

Билли похолодел. И кожей почувствовал мрачный и торжествующий взгляд Адама.

— Что происходит? — демоница раскинула руки. — Твои воины! И почему их двое? Был ведь один!

Шазам нахмурился и посмотрел на Билли.

— Да, и правда моя магия… — признал он. — Но я его не знаю. Тем не менее выпускать их обоих не следовало. Я что, напрасно возводил храм так, чтобы его не нашли ни люди, ни боги, и расставлял силки, которые бы удержали всех тех, кто найдёт? Мы ведь почти уже закончили, — он покачал головой. — Неважно. Что сделано, то сделано.

— Ты нас предал! — не выдержав, воскликнул Адам. — Ты служишь демонам, волшебник!

Демоница рядом с Билли засмеялась, показывая острые зубы.

— Сколько обиды в голосе, — заметила она. — О, ты станешь хорошим воином этих стран, когда мы закончим.

— Тихо, — попросил Шазам. И посмотрел на Адама. — Тет-Адам, я не служу им… вначале они даже меня похитили.

— Ты говоришь так, словно давно не согласился нам помогать, отец, — наконец нарушил молчание тот демон, который всё ещё не сбросил облик Интепа. — Я и моя сестра-близнец не справились бы без тебя.

«Отец». «Близнецы».

У Билли заныло в груди: он подумал о собственной сестре-близнеце и остальной семье, отделённой от него стеной времени.

А ещё он понял, почему демон казался знакомым. Сатанус и Блэйз, конечно. В этом времени они выглядели по-другому… но носили почти те же имена, если подумать о переводах, и, конечно, стоило понять, кто это, раньше.

Но разве они тоже не были врагами Шазама?..

— Тет-Адам, кандакия Ширута и ты, неизвестный воин, — волшебник всё ещё не повышал голоса и вообще вёл себя так, словно ничего необычного не происходило. Даже принимая Билли в Скале Вечности, он держался строже. Хотя это когда ещё будет… — Это мои дети, Огненная и Враждебный. Как вы догадались, полагаю, они демоны. Не из тех, что вам привычны, — на мгновение он с сомнением посмотрел на Билли. — Но если вы помните легенды моего народа, то там были посланники Бога — ангелы, и часть их пала за непослушание и стала демонами. Мать моих детей — одна из них.

Его слова немного остудили пыл Адама. Хотя спросил он всё равно очень недоверчиво:

— Так что, мы должны простить тебя за ловушку и за угрозу кандакии, потому что ты отец демонов, которым служишь? И что за обелиск вы создали на этом острове?

— Не надо меня прощать, — махнул волшебник рукой одновременно с тем, как Огненная зло сказала:

— Обелиск? Это наша кровь! Воины Шазама совершенно ничего не понимают!

— Да, об этом… — её отец снова остановил взгляд на Билли. — Кто ты всё-таки?

На Билли теперь смотрели все. И больше всего ему не нравились взгляды Адама и Шируты, хотя вполне закономерно было, что они будут так смотреть, когда его обман вскроется.

— Я — воин, которому ты дал силу, — медленно произнёс он. — Но я не могу сказать большего сейчас. Ты — великий волшебник и должен понять сам.

Шазам пожевал губами… и, кажется, действительно понял, судя по тому, как осветилось его лицо. Даже Соломон что-то уважительно пробормотал, хотя его голос опять уже почти пропал.

— А, — сказал Шазам. — Тебя принесли разломы, не так ли? Я подозревал, что так может случиться, но ничего не поделаешь, нужна была магия, которая способна проникать глубоко внутрь времени и пространства. Но ничего, как раз с этим я помочь могу. Отправить тебя обратно будет не так сложно.

Сглотнув, Билли кивнул. Всё-таки волшебник всегда знал больше всех в любом времени. И понимал, какие вопросы лучше не задавать.

Но тут нахмурилась Ширута:

— Разломы? Они из-за толчков земли появились? Они столько бед вызывают, зачем они?

— Нам нужно добраться до сердца земли, — глухо прорычал Враждебный.

— Тихо, — остановил уже сына Шазам. А потом посмотрел на Шируту: — Я говорил — я хочу спасти их. За ними охотятся посланники, те, кто не пали, как их мать. Ангелы. Детям таких, как они, и таких, как мы, нельзя существовать, и они не успокоятся, пока всё не исправят.

— Но разве их матерью не стала демоница? — озадачился Адам. — Она ведь уже не ангел?

— Беда в том, что всё это было слишком давно, — опустив глаза, сказал Шазам. — Человечество тогда было ещё юным. Не все границы были определены, и я не только о земных границах. Когда демоница искусила меня... она не полностью считала себя демоницей, да и, возможно, это не имело значения. Потомство людей и ангелов было стёрто с лица земли Потопом, а за теми, что уцелели, охотились, пока не истребили. До поры мои дети избегали этой участи, но, в конце концов, когда других почти не осталось, обратили внимание и на них. И, если ничего не изменить, очень скоро убьют и их.

— И потому вы построили храм, где они поселились под чужой личиной? — непонимающе спросил Билли. — Разве этот маскарад чем-то поможет?

— Твои дети не смогут притворяться Сехмет и Интепом вечно, — горячо поддержал Адам. — Настоящие боги быстро разоблачат их, и тогда им будет уже не до какой-то там охоты.

Шазам тяжело вздохнул, явно желая говорить ещё меньше, чем прежде.

А кожа Шируты вдруг посерела, и она издала невнятный звук.

— Им это и не нужно, — помертвевшими губами прошептала она. — Этот обелиск — их кровь, так сказала Огненная, а её брат ответил, зачем им разломы. Они хотят запечатать свою кровь в сердце острова, глубоко в земле. И тогда они будут неразрывно с ней связаны — с землёй Кандак и Та-Кемет, потому что кровь разойдётся по её жилам, вместе с речными водами выйдет в море…

— И чтобы убить их, придётся порвать эту связь, нанеся непоправимый вред двум странам, — мрачно докончил Шазам. — А если охота достаточно промедлит, и кровь действительно доберётся до моря, то и не только двум. Ты далеко видишь, кандакия. Я понял их замысел так же быстро и решил помочь. Сами они бы не справились.

Билли не сразу понял, хорошо или плохо то, что задумал волшебник с его детьми, но зато, кажется, всё поняли Ширута с Адамом.

— Что ты делаешь, Вларем? — в ужасе проговорил последний, обращаясь к нему по имени, которое Билли почти забыл. — А как же непоправимый вред, что нанесёт сама кровь? Ты связываешь наши страны с демонами! Ты даёшь им власть и влияние здесь! Ещё никакой демон не использовал такое во благо!

— Я не могу допустить их смерти, — вздохнул Шазам. — Они мои единственные дети, Тет-Адам. Ты поймёшь, когда сам станешь отцом.

— Но наши народы! — воскликнула Ширута. — Шазам, ты открываешь их демонам…

— У всех есть свобода воли, — пожал он плечами. — Никто не станет злым только потому, что они будут ходить по земле, которая впитала кровь моих детей. Я не позволю никому из вас помешать. Я потому и не хотел, чтобы вы знали до того, как всё случится.

Земля под их ногами загудела и пошла дрожью так, что в зале даже зашатались колонны. Пятеро из присутствующих могли летать и только потому не упали, а Шируту подхватил под руки Адам, наконец оставив в покое Враждебного.

Гудение превратилось в рёв, и колонны всё-таки повалились на землю. Вместе с крышей — но Шазам поднял руку, и все обломки пролетели мимо людей и демонов.

— И вот дело сделано, — зло рассмеялась Огненная. — Пока вы спорили, разлом оказался достаточно глубок, и обелиск из нашей с братом крови начал своё движение в сердце ваших земель. Теперь вы уже ничему не помешаете, даже если захотите, люди.

— Посмотрим, — Адам рванулся наружу, в ту сторону, где Билли видел обелиск. Но по новому жесту Шазама воды Нила поднялись и окутали их плотным коконом, никого не выпуская наружу.

Земля рычала, как раненый зверь. В полу появились трещины, и стало понятно, что скоро разломы начнут открываться и здесь. Судя по шуму, в других местах на острове они уже начали.

Адам попытался пробить ставшую непреодолимой стену воды, но она приняла в себя его кулак и сразу же оттолкнула, а после на Адама кинулась Огненная, оттаскивая его прочь, и Билли уже было поспешил на помощь, когда на него самого обрушился Враждебный, вопя что-то о том, что отправит нового воина туда, откуда он пришёл. Угроза была глупой, Билли ведь как раз этого и хотел, но сказать он ничего не мог — демон молотил руками и ногами, не давая перевести дух ни на секунду, и отбиваться было тяжело, особенно учитывая, что сила Геракла опять пыталась изменить…

\- СТОЙТЕ! — прогремел голос Шазам. - НЕМЕДЛЕННО СТОЙТЕ ВСЕ!

На несколько секунд все и правда прекратили двигаться. Воцарилась тишина, и даже земля прекратила своё глухое ворчание, после которого обычно появлялся новый разлом.

— Вы преувеличиваете опасность, — тихо сказал Шазам. — Люди и так творят зло без всякой помощи демонов. Что изменит несколько капель их крови?

— Что изменит? — Ширута, до этого молча наблюдавшая за поединками, которым никак не могла помешать, резко повернулась к нему. — Что изменит? Давай посмотрим, волшебник! Ты поднял воды Великой реки, чтобы заточить нас здесь, и тем создал водное зеркало. Так имей же смелость в него заглянуть!

И она ударила обеими ладонями по поверхности Нила, разбивая поверхность водяной преграды на капли… на осколки событий… на калейдоскоп поступков, который обдал их всех раньше, чем они успели его остановить.

Билли немного лучше знал, что им, скорее всего, предстоит увидеть, но даже его это потрясло.

Смерть. Множество смертей и крови. Адам, который раздавил голову врага между ладоней. Эта кровь стекает по дверям народа Яакова и Йосефа, и ангел с мечом проходит мимо — ко всем другим дверям, где назавтра будут скорбь и плач. Но и те, кого ангел пощадил, видели смертей не меньше, и их первенцы тоже погибали, а сколько погибало до этого, ведь рабская доля незавидна.

Кандак, ты безумна, говоря, что рабов в тебе не будет, рабы должны быть у каждого истинного гражданина, и если ты не понимаешь этой простой истины, твои соседи объяснят тебе, ведь меч в руках держит не только ангел.

Не только меч держат в руках, в руках держат детей, ты поймёшь, когда станешь отцом, Адам, ты поймёшь, когда станешь матерью, Ширута, мёртвым детям на руках уже ничего не грозит, и тело — слишком хрупкий щит, тебе не защитить их, но погибнуть можно и вместе, что же, твой выбор.

Сколько детей останутся сиротами, если смести с лица земли армию? Боги хохочут, щедро отдавая свои дары, потому что смертные всегда были для них игрушкой, и чёрное небесное пространство Амона искрит мощью, и зримый лик Ра — Амон — обжигает всех, кто посмел взглянуть на него, но даже волос не упадёт с головы того, кто проводит их силу в мир, кто проводит их разрушение в мир, ты безумен, Тет-Адам, и новое имя не поможет тебе, ты не можешь быть Кем-Адамом, защитником Чёрной земли, но ты можешь быть един с ней, когда она требует крови, больше крови, ведь вкус к ней пробудила в земле та, первая кровь, что упала в неё прекрасным сияющим обелиском.

Плачь, Кандак, потому что ты не Та-Кемет, ты не Чёрная земля, Чёрный Адам не принадлежит тебе, и ты напрасно алкаешь крови, ты получишь её не так, как хочешь, ты захлебнёшься ею, Кандак. И пламя пожаров в тебе будет светиться теперь по-иному, словно оно принадлежит не этому миру, но нижнему.

Плачьте. Плачьте все. И проливайте кровь, потому что ещё долго её будет жаждать земля, а вы не сможете не утолить эту жажду.

У людей есть свобода воли. А демоны нижних сфирот просто испытывают вас, и они будут притягивать и притягивать испытания, и сколько ещё испытаний вы выдержите до того, как озлобитесь, как поднимете оружие, как начнёте убивать друг друга?

Плачьте.

***

…Когда Билли пришёл в себя, то понял, что по его щекам течёт уже не вода, а слёзы. Ширута сидела рядом, пряча лицо в ладонях и всхлипывая. Даже волшебник отвернулся, утирая глаза. Демонические брат с сестрой стояли у самой крупной трещины в полу, но они-то как раз не плакали. Скорее выглядели довольными, если уж на то пошло.

А Адам…

Тет-Адам цеплялся за него, как за спасательный канат, и Билли чувствовал, как его тело сотрясают сухие рыдания. Билли застыл, не зная, что делать, и жутко боясь обнимающих его рук, как не боялся ничего, даже падающей на голову плиты, когда ему изменила храбрость Ахилла.

— Это не моё будущее, — прошептал он. — Марвел, кто бы ты ни был, ты видишь меня? Я не стану таким, как показала река, это не может быть моим будущим, я не стал бы таким ни под каким проклятием!..

Билли очень хотелось обнять в ответ, потому что он знал, что если бы сам о себе такое увидел, то очень бы хотел, чтобы кто-то оказался рядом и его поддержал. Но Тет-Адам был не только Тет-Адамом, однажды он станет Чёрным Адамом, и то, что он сейчас увидел, будет его ещё не самыми худшими поступками.

А ещё его будущее станет настоящим Билли, и если Адам когда-нибудь вспомнит этот момент, то точно не даст забыть его Билли.

Поэтому он не поднял руки сам. Хотя и не отодвинулся от Адама.

— Ты всё ещё не веришь нам, Шазам? — тяжело дыша, Ширута разогнулась и посмотрела на волшебника. — Ты и твои дети прокляли наши страны. За что? Мы никогда не делали тебе зла!

— Кандакия, — Шазам не опускал перед ней взгляда. — Послушай ещё раз то, что я вам повторяю: люди обладают свободной волей творить плохие и хорошие дела. Что-то демоническое в них присутствует всегда. Кровь моих детей ничего не изменила.

С сухим треском трещина в полу вскрылась, полыхнув жаром. Адам вскинул голову, и на этот раз его косички ударили по щеке Билли. Тот вздрогнул и постарался не покраснеть от смущения. К счастью, отпустивший его Адам уже не обращал на него внимания.

— Ты пропустил то, что твои дети притягивают испытания, волшебник? — прошипел он. — Вот сейчас — почему разломы всё ещё появляются? Вы ведь уже добились того, чего хотели!

На лице Шазама первый раз показалось сомнение.

— Действительно… — пробормотал он. — Ведь должны были бы прекратиться… Огненная, Враждебный, вы продолжаете колдовать?

Демоны синхронно скрестили руки на груди.

— Мы ничего не делаем, отец, — заявил Враждебный. — Зачем нам? Если ты не рассчитал силы своей магии, сам её и успокаивай.

— Неблагодарные, — вздохнул Шазам, и тут воздух рядом с ним распорол новый разлом. В котором Билли увидел что-то, подозрительно похожее на современные ему здания. Волшебник отшатнулся в сторону, и сомнение на его лице стало отчётливей.

— Ты не знаешь точно, волшебник! — торжествующе заключил Адам. — Ты сам не знаешь, не погубил ли всех нас!

— Мы ещё успеем всё исправить, — Ширута подступила ближе к Шазаму. — И ты знаешь, как, Шазам! Сила Изиды очистительна по своей природе, и она может менять суть вещей. Мы попробуем найти спасение для твоих детей — но сперва мы должны найти спасение для наших стран. Ну же, эта сила ведь в твоём распоряжении, тебе даже не надо просить её у богини! Если ты дашь мне её, я поверну колдовство вспять, и кровь демонов не разойдётся по человеческим землям!

— Я уже один раз тебе отказал, — сверкнул глазами волшебник. — Ты просто хочешь больше власти, кандакия!

— Я хочу спасения! — воскликнула она. — Это я заставила разрушить темницу, в которой были Тет и Марвел, а тогда я не обладала никаким даром небесного огня! Так неужели я не справлюсь, когда его получу?

— Конечно, справишься, — благоговейно выдохнул Адам, вставая с Ширутой плечом к плечу. — Кто достойнее? Правда, Марвел?

Билли не мог сказать ему «нет». Но и сказать «да» не мог, потому что твёрдо знал: второй Изидой должна была стать не Ширута. Эта сила ждала Адрианну, прекрасную Адрианну, которая меняла мир, пока смерть не вырвала её из него, но и потом будет менять, когда боль от такого воскрешения утихнет. Она не делилась своими планами с Билли, конечно, но он знал её, касался её сердца, не сомневался в её будущих грандиозных свершениях.

Он не мог сказать Шируте, что она хуже и потому недостойна. Это было бы мерзко, несправедливо, да и он так не думал на самом деле, просто перед его глазами стояла Адрианна, но о ней он не должен был говорить.

— Эта сила слишком велика! — закричал Шазам, и разлом, который открылся посреди зала, на этот раз был глубок, как пропасть. Другой, более мелкий, захлопнулся с влажным чавканием, сложно сомкнулся рот. — Ею наделяли однажды, но это было слишком опасно! Изида — выше, чем мои воины, она почти что богиня, что даёт ей силу! Она слишком легко может опрокинуть равновесие!

— Твои Огненная и Враждебный опрокинут его задолго до этого! — закричал в ответ Адам. — Прошлая Изида сослужила службу и вернула силу, ты мне сам рассказывал, волшебник! Кандакия Ширута тоже так сумеет!

— Или ты можешь дать ей другую силу, Вларем, — наконец начал говорить Билли. — Неужели ты не можешь дотянуться сейчас до других богинь или воительниц? Да, это не готовый контракт, но неужели в такую минуту они не откликнутся?

А потом, когда никто из участников сцены не повернулся и не отреагировал на его слова, он понял, что не издал ни звука. И что не может сдвинуться с места.

Рядом появился Враждебный. Сатанус, как привык звать его Билли в своём времени. Демон широко улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам.

— Не мешай, чужой воин, — прошептал он. — Пусть они совершат все свои ошибки без тебя.

Разломы теперь появлялись всё чаще, и в какой-то момент стена воды опала, явив им мир вокруг. Но никто уже не стремился наружу, да и от храма всё равно остались одни обломки, а обелиск давно утонул в одном из разломов.

Если бы не магия Шазама, весь остров, наверное, уже скрылся бы под волнами Нила. Наверху собирались грозовые тучи, и Билли опасался, что каждая из молний, что бьют сейчас в воду и землю, способны обратить его в обычный облик даже без заклинания. Он старался вырваться из-под контроля Сатануса, но Блэйз появилась рядом, добавляя своей силы, и их обоих было слишком много для него.

Он мог только бессильно наблюдать за тем, как завершается трагедия перед ним. (Или, наверное, точнее будет сказать, что завершался её пролог).

— Это единственный способ! — кричала Ширута, перекрывая гул вокруг. — Шазам, поверь в меня, я буду достойна силы Изиды! Хотя бы на эту битву, но дай мне её! Я клянусь, я верну тебе её, как только очищу страны от крови!

Волшебник колебался, Билли это видел. Земля между ним и Ширутой осыпалась, являя всё более глубокую пропасть, и скоро уже она не смогла бы до него дотянуться, как бы ни старалась.

И в руке Шазама появился кулон. Билли хорошо знал его — принимал его когда-то из рук Адама, чтобы извлечь силу и наделить ею Адрианну. Шазаму действительно сейчас ничего не стоило сделать Шируту Изидой.

— Прошу тебя, Вларем! — отчаянно повторил за кандакией Адам. Он мог бы преодолеть пропасть, но волшебник окружил себя магией, ясно видимой всем, и можно было бы попытаться пробить её… Но Адам до таких поступков ещё не дошёл. — Без этого Кандак не спасти! И всех этих людей в Та-Кемет тоже! Меня одного не хватит, даже если я не стану таким, каким показало видение!

— Да… — Шазам наконец кивнул, сжимая пальцы на кулоне. — Да!..

И он протянул руку с кулоном Шируте. Лицо той засияло радостью, и она отчаянно рванулась вперёд, стараясь перехватить кулон до того, как землетрясение окончательно разнесёт их с волшебником в разные стороны.

Новая судорога действительно так углубила пропасть между ними, что пересечь её стало невозможно. Но за несколько секунд до этого пальцы Шируты сомкнулись на воздухе — Шазам убрал руку.

Кандакия упала прямо в пропасть, крича скорее от ярости, чем от страха. Адам тут же рванулся за ней, даже не глядя на волшебника. Он успел — земля сжала челюсти уже после того, как они с Ширутой вылетели наружу. Их обдало столбом пыли.

Волшебника нигде не было видно. И Билли понял, что может двигаться, а над его ухом звучит смех Сатануса и Блэйз, которые пропали вслед за своим отцом.

— Мы проиграли, — сказал Тет-Адам. И опустил голову.

Они некоторое время втроём молча висели в воздухе над островом. Адам обнимал Шируту за талию, но ничего романтического в этом жесте сейчас не было. Слишком у них у всех голова была занята другим.

Новые разломы перестали появляться, но старые остались. Билли непроизвольно косился на тот, что был в воздухе, следя, не начнёт ли тот закрываться. Если бы начал — пришлось бы нырять туда безо всяких объяснений.

— Ты так и не скажешь нам, кто ты на самом деле, Марвел? — наконец спросил Адам, и вариант «нырять в разлом без объяснений» обрёл некоторую привлекательность.

— Волшебник же меня признал, правда? — напомнил Билли. — А много я всё равно сказать не могу. Но моя страна очень, очень отличается от вашей.

— И мне так хочется о ней узнать, — задумчиво отозвалась Ширута. — Но, наверное, не стоит, да?

— Не стоит, — покачал головой Билли. — Вреда от этого всегда больше, чем пользы.

— Тебе всё-таки нужно было сразу идти искать волшебника, — с горечью сказал Адам. — Не слушать меня, а если надо — как-то от меня избавиться, но не ждать. Может быть, тогда бы ещё что-то можно было изменить. Может быть, ему бы ты смог рассказать то, что не можешь рассказать нам, и он бы отказался от своих замыслов.

— Ты меня переоцениваешь, — («Ты видишь во мне героя чуть больше, чем есть», — хотел сказать Билли). — Я не знаю, существовал ли хоть когда-нибудь кто-то, кто мог волшебника переубедить. По-моему опыту, он всегда поступал так, как решил сам, не слушая даже богов, с которыми заключал договор.

Они снова помолчали. Тучи наверху начали расчищаться, и с лёгким хлопком закрылись несколько мелких разломов.

— Уходи, — вздохнул Адам. — Возвращайся в свою волшебную страну, в которую можно попасть через разлом, если верить Вларему. Ты не из этих земель, а значит, может быть, ты ещё не осквернён, Марвел.

— Я не верю, что эта кровь осквернила и людей, — отчаянно произнёс Билли. — Землю — может быть, но разве волшебник всё-таки не был прав в одном, и мы не способны сами делать выбор? — Он не должен был об этом просить, он ведь знал, что прошлое должно оставаться неизменным: — Пожалуйста, не делайте такой выбор, как в видениях! Вы ведь хорошие люди, вам не нужна никакая война! Не сражайтесь в ней! Всё ещё можно изменить!

— Может быть, — сказала Ширута. — Мы узнаем об этом в ближайшие годы. Но мы постараемся защитить всех, даже если их выбор будет не тем, о котором ты мечтаешь.

— Но это разлом во времени, — озадаченно нахмурился Адам. — Разве тебе это нужно, Марвел?

Билли поймал его взгляд и твёрдо ответил:

— Да, Тет. Именно это мне и нужно.

— О… — вымолвил Адам и понял наконец. — О. Но всё равно — магия неустойчива, тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то притянул тебя с той стороны. Кто-то, тоже владеющий нашим небесным огнём. Иначе ты можешь затеряться внутри разлома и попасть совсем не туда, куда надо.

В первый раз, видимо, его притянул сам Адам. Не зря же Билли увидел его сразу после того, как попал сюда. Что до обратного пути…

— В моём времени даром молнии обладают многие, — сказал он. — Я верю, что отыщу их, и я верю, что кандакия Ширута не ошиблась, говоря, что отсюда я найду дорогу домой. Я хотел бы помочь больше…

Косички снова хлестнули по лицу Адама, когда он затряс головой. Билли подумал, что будет по ним скучать.

— Впереди, скорее всего, долгая война, но этот бой окончен, — он сжал руку Билли. — Возвращайся туда, где тебя ждут. Я хотел бы, конечно, чтобы ты остался и помог нам, но не такой ценой. Надеюсь, что мы ещё встретимся.

— Мы встретимся, — пообещал Билли и сам услышал, как горько это прозвучало. Но до того, как Адам успел его переспросить, он шагнул назад, в разлом, и их руки разомкнулись.

Последнее, что Билли увидел в этом времени, это лицо Адама, застывшее в непонимании.

А потом временной поток подхватил его, и он снова кувыркался в водовороте чуждых образов и давно случившихся событий, снова видел войну Та-Кемет и Кандак, снова горько сознавал, что ничего не изменилось. Адам убивал, а из Та-Кемет ему наперерез вставал Набу, призывая свою магию, и Шазам призывал амулет, чтобы наказать Адама за проклятие, которое сам напустил на него и всех остальных. Ширута с сыновьями умерла раньше и не застала этого, и, может быть, только это и было благом во всей истории. Билли кричал, но его никто не слышал, Билли вспоминал, как Шазам не хотел давать силу ни Мэри, ни другим его братьям и сёстрам, вспоминал, как Шазам выкинул его из Скалы Вечности в благодарность за то, что Билли больше года нёс бремя хранителя всей земной магии, вспоминал, как Шазам обратил в камень Адрианну и Адама, в единый миг решив, что их грехи слишком тяжелы, чтобы заслуживать прощения.

Он вспоминал — и в буквальном смысле видел, как всё это происходило заново, видел рабство Адрианны у Фауста после воскрешения, которое и привело к этим «тяжёлым грехам», видел, как Осирис легко решается напоить кровью статую сестры, чтобы стряхнуть чары.

Билли много лет считал Шазама во всём правым, ведь разве тот не спас его, не дал чудесную силу?

Он хотел, но не мог считать его правым сейчас. Сейчас, когда увидел, с чего всё началось. Он хотел снова встретить Тет-Адама вместо Чёрного Адама, он согласился бы, чтобы Ширута взяла силу Изиды, честное слово, в конце концов, её с Адрианной отделяло так много времени, что всегда можно было бы что-нибудь придумать? Он хотел найти Адрианну и просить прощения за то, что не знал, что с ней делает Фауст, что не помог ей, просить разрешения остаться рядом хоть на некоторое время и научить Амона, как перестать ненавидеть. Хотел соединить всю свою семью, даже тех, чьи дары стали тёмными и кровавыми, потому что они все были родными друг другу и никогда больше не должны были разделяться из-за глупой вражды, которую им придумали другие.

Билли даже мог представить, как его приёмные родители заживут в Кандак.

Он знал, что этого не будет. Но не хотел верить. Хотел поговорить со всеми.

Перед ним открывались дороги возможного будущего, и он хотел пойти по тем, где он всё-таки убедил всех, и они теперь могут забыть об обидах, и даже они с Адамом могут общаться друг с другом нормально.

…Он уже почти потерялся во времени. Поэтому обязательно и нужен был якорь — Билли сам теперь не знал, какой поток его и куда ему кидаться. Он мог бы остаться здесь навечно и так никогда и не понять.

Но сквозь разлом просунулась чья-то рука. И, как раз когда Билли был готов вцепиться себе в волосы от отчаяния, сжала его плечо и дёрнула на себя, заставляя податься в нужный поток, ну а затем — наружу, в своё время.

И на другой стороне его действительно встретил наделённый тем же даром, что и он.

Ни Мэри, ни Фредди, ни Дарла, ни Юджин.

Нет.

Это снова был Адам.

И Билли смотрел на руку, державшую его за плечо, и всё никак не мог заставить себя перевести взгляд на его лицо и убедиться, что Адам знает, откуда он вернулся.

— Я знаю, откуда ты вернулся, — мрачно заметил Адам наконец. — Остров времени на границе Египта и Кандак — догадаться было несложно.

Они действительно висели в воздухе прямо над тем же островом, на котором когда-то Шазам с его детьми построили храм и где теперь окончательно закрылись все разломы и во времени, и в пространстве. Адам всё угадал точно.

— Я думал, может, ты забыл, всё-таки ты почти четыре тысячи лет был заточён в амулете, — сказал Билли его руке.

— Я многое забыл, но не это, — ответил Адам, и Билли наконец поднял глаза.

Да.

По косичкам он и правда уже скучал. И по тому Адаму, что остался в другом времени, тоже, очень сильно.

— Мы второй раз уже встречаемся в прошлом, — сказал Билли, и Адам, поморщившись, кивнул. — Но это не изменило настоящего, и ты всё так же хотел убить меня, когда встретил уже тут, и мы враждовали после. Поэтому я и думал, что ты забыл.

— Я был не в себе, когда тебя встретил, — сказал Адам, и Билли высоко поднял брови:

— Правда? Там всё было намного сложнее, насколько помню…

И он сам не знал, стоит ли продолжать, учитывая, что дальше была история о смерти родителей, которую никому из них не хотелось вспоминать, даже если виноват был не Адам. Не тот Адам, по крайней мере.

— Нет, конечно, я не помнил всего, — вздохнул тот Адам. — После нашей встречи миновали годы — и все эти годы мы сражались. Я стал мужем Шируты, у нас родились сыновья… ты знаешь их судьбу. Кандак с Та-Кемет, которые опалило адским пламенем, притягивали множество неприятностей, и в конце концов пали обе. Кандак сменилась царством Куш, как я узнавал, даже если потом и восстала из пепла, а то, что ты знаешь как Египет, уже совсем не похоже на Та-Кемет, в которой родился я. Моё ка всё это время было заточено в амулете волшебника, пытаясь прорваться сквозь его магию. Почти четыре тысячи лет — конечно, когда я вырвался, я не помнил толком другого воина волшебника, которого однажды встретил. А когда понял, что это ты, опасался сделать что-то, что нарушит ход событий. Потому что я знаю, что со временем лучше не играть в игры. Даже если мне очень хотелось велеть тебе всё предотвратить.

— Как именно предотвратить? — тихо спросил Билли, думая о том, что в прошлом, куда попал, сам вёл себя так же: опасался сказать лишнего, чтобы повредить временной поток.

Адам посмотрел на него, не мигая.

— Убить волшебника ещё тогда, разумеется, — сказал он. — Но чем больше я тебя узнавал, тем больше понимал, что ты не согласишься.

— Конечно, не соглашусь! — с возмущением вскинулся Билли, у которого сразу все лишние мысли выветрились из головы. — Ты в своём уме, предлагать такое?!

— Я не смогу его простить, — упрямо сказал Адам. — Да, он защищал свою семью. Но так, что погубил мою. Как изменилась бы история, стань Ширута второй воительницей Изидой? Она и до того была мудра и сильна, и я не верю, что эта сила оказалась бы не по ней. Но волшебник отказал ей. Ты не отказал Адрианне, когда я привёл её в Скалу Вечности — и разве эта Изида не изменила историю?

Он выглядел на удивление открыто по сравнению с собой обычным. Не так, как выглядел Тет… но всё равно открыто.

И он тоже не забывал об Адрианне.

Поэтому Билли усилием воли взял себя в руки и не стал кричать дальше.

— Но в конце концов сила и Адрианну не спасла, — просто напомнил он. — Ни её, ни Амона. Наша сила не защищает нас от всего на свете, Адам.

Тот передёрнулся, отворачиваясь.

— Всё равно, — сказал он. — Волшебник просто не дал нам ни шанса. Просто обрёк нас на бесконечную войну, которая надолго стёрла с лица земли Кандак и почти разорила Египет. Народ волшебника угодил из почётных гостей в рабы. Мой народ очень сократился в количестве, и это было задолго до тех казней, которые так любят вспоминать у вас сейчас и которые я, к счастью, проспал в амулете. Народа Шируты… не стало, по сути. Не слишком ли дорогая цена за жизни двух демонов?

Билли глубоко вдохнул и признался:

— Я, может быть, тоже не за всё могу простить волшебника. Вот только ничего уже давно не изменишь. Сатанус и Блэйз остались в нашем мире, и цена всё, уплачена. Что бы мы ни делали сейчас — этого уже всё равно не изменить. Да и возвращаться в прошлое, чтобы убить волшебника, плохая идея в любом случае, даже если б я вдруг начал одобрять убийства. Так мы можем только всё непоправимо испортить, ты же знаешь. А я в этом году уже и так достаточно намучился с тем, чтобы откатывать назад настоящее, которого быть не должно, из-за того, что кто-то опять решил покопаться в прошлом.

Возникла пауза. Адам смотрел на него с заметным удивлением, да и Билли сам себе удивился, в общем-то. Но приятно удивился. Может быть, те варианты будущего, где ему удалось всех из своей обширной семьи уговорить побыть именно что семьёй, даже были не такой уж фантазией.

Ну, вдруг.

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Билли? — устало спросил Адам. Ради разнообразия, в его голосе не слышалось гнева. — Ты и раньше знал, что я ненавижу волшебника за то, что он не дал мне отомстить. Теперь ты в полной мере увидел, за что я мстил и что волшебник был виноват в том, что мстить пришлось. Можешь оставаться его верным воином, даже зная, что он сделал. Но меня ты всё равно не переубедишь. Цена была слишком высока. И Ширута не вернулась, как вернулся я.

Билли болезненно понимал, что чувствует Адам, как бы ни хотел сделать вид, что не понимает. Вращающаяся дверь смерти, как правило, работала только для наделённых силами, да и то не для всех. Для других она обычно не открывалась обратно вовсе.

Вот, например, для всех, кого Адам убил, когда мстил за крушение Кандак в прошлом и гибель его новой семьи в настоящем…

Билли снова вспомнил Тета, взрослого-не взрослого мальчишку, ещё недавно бывшего рабом, стремившимся изменить мир к лучшему и уверенным, что у него получится. Отражение в кривом зеркале пугало. Отражение меняло цвет костюма и лицо, и Билли боялся, что однажды ожесточится так же, потому что они с Адамом начинали со слишком похожих позиций…

Он вспомнил и ещё кое-что от Тете: как тот мог показывать свои чувства и старался достучаться до окружающих.

Билли качнулся к Адаму и обнял его, не сомневаясь, что в следующую секунду полетит в землю или в воду. Адам закаменел. Интересно, он помнил вообще, как когда-то поступил так же? Или долгие тысячи лет заточения стёрли это вместе с много чем ещё?

— Ты всё делаешь сложнее, чем есть, Билли, — наконец сказал он. И, конечно, не обнял Билли в ответ. Но и не отодвинулся.

— Я хочу отправиться к Адрианне и Амону, — сказал Билли почти что ему на ухо. — Изиде и Осирису. Мне всё равно, что говорит волшебник, они тоже часть моей семьи, и я хочу, чтобы они об этом знали.

— И при чём тут я? — ровно поинтересовался Адам. — Изида дала понять, что не хочет меня сейчас видеть, и я уважаю её желания.

— Я думаю, она передумает, — Билли отпустил его, но теперь пристально смотрел ему в глаза. — Если уже не передумала. Там ещё из-за Осириса было сложно… но я хочу вас примирить. Прошлое я, может, и не поменяю, но зато будущее не закреплено, и мы ещё можем сделать его таким, каким хотим.

Адам скрестил руки на груди и заявил:

— Ты наивен. И в какой момент ты вдруг решил забыть, что я — преступник в международном розыске? Может быть, ты мне и Третью мировую простишь?

— Я не забыл, — Билли наконец отвёл глаза. — И с простить… всё тоже непросто. Но я помню, что они снова начали убивать твой народ. И я очень хорошо заметил, что сегодня ты всё равно пришёл меня вытаскивать. А без тебя бы я мог не вернуться.

— Я не желаю твоей смерти.

— Я тоже не желаю твоей смерти, — Билли смотрел теперь строго в землю. — Я тебя потом сам найду, если повезёт — вместе с Адрианной.

Адам глубоко вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Наверное, и к счастью — вряд ли бы он что-то хорошее думал, а не собирался опять критиковать Билли за наивность.

В конце концов тот заметил:

— Я, наверное, полечу. Здесь всё равно уже делать нечего, кажется.

— Да, — согласился Адам. — Никаких магических разломов больше не чувствуется. Тот, что так неудачно нашёл тебя, больше не открывается.

— Но больше мне сюда лучше не наведываться, — сказал Билли. — И так, скорее всего, на мою магию и отреагировало.

Сколько ещё таких ловушек могло быть разбросано по миру? Шазам влил в этот остров очень много своей магии, да, но ведь это было тысячелетия назад. Точно ли он нигде больше не разрывал время, и точно ли Билли не затянет вот так ещё раз где-нибудь, когда он меньше всего этого ждёт?

Спрашивать волшебника не хотелось. Он бы, конечно, всё равно вряд ли бы ответил, но его просто сейчас не хотелось даже видеть.

— Удачной дороги, — с лёгкой насмешкой пожелал Адам. Билли закатил глаза, но ничего не ответил. И повернулся наконец, чтобы лететь прочь. — Билли?

— Что? — тот недоумённо оглянулся через плечо.

— Я мог бы войти в семью Марвелов, если бы её возглавлял ты, — сказал Чёрный Адам. — Но снова подчиняться волшебнику — нет, никогда. Так что, если захочешь нас собирать, то только для войны против него.

— Я никогда не буду собирать нас для войны, — возразил Билли, и, как ни странно, Адаму эти слова, кажется, понравились. — Но дай мне шанс исправить будущее. Я приложу к этому все силы, обещаю.

Адам смотрел на него очень внимательно, и Билли ещё раз мысленно поразился тому, насколько же у них мало общего — они из совершенно разных исторических эпох, они постоянно по разные стороны закона, они совсем разного возраста, в конце-то концов.

Они были похожи на короткий миг в темнице под храмом. Но сейчас Билли и сам уже сомневался, что этот миг существовал.

— Я дам тебе шанс, — сказал Адам. — Мне интересно, что ты с ним сделаешь. Возможно, что-то, чего не умею я.

Билли сглотнул и пообещал:

— Я буду очень стараться.


End file.
